ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
COF: The CLASH of Fighters XIII
COF: The CLASH of Fighters XIII is the 13th installment in The CLASH of Fighters series that concludes the Ash Deception saga which started in The CLASH of Fighters X. The theme for this title is "KOF-ism" or getting back to the heart of the series. The main objective of the game's new features is to appeal to the audience that prefers quick combos. Story Igniz was slain by Duke's massive fire fist, and Duke vanished into the dimensional rift. Then other members of the group Eri was tracking suddenly appeared and vanished, as if to mock Eri and his team. Who are "Those From the Distant Land," and why are they so persistent in their pursuit of the power of Neo-Orochi? Meanwhile, Takumi Aida, having obtained Igniz' power, chose to ignore Sakurako's cautions and took on Tetsuji Yagami's power. Yata was defeated, and Yasakani has fallen. Only one of the Three Sacred Treasures remains: the Sword of Kusanagi. However, Rikimaru's Brother Kyo has suffered a major injury at the hands of Iori Yagami, who had been overtaken by the power of the revitalized Orochi. Time has passed... With these recent incidents, it was feared that the next King of Fighters tournament would never happen. However, thanks to an unheard-of amount of promotion by a mysterious party, the KOF will be held on an unprecedented scale. The new mixed martial arts tournament is on the world stage, and the mass media has been giving it coverage like never before. Fighters all across the world begin to receive invitations... all sent from "A"! Characters The entire roster from The CLASH of Fighters XII (including the two console exclusive characters) return in The CLASH of Fighters XIII, arranged in the usual teams of three. ''Habaki Team'' *Sakurako Habaki *Xiao Lon *Annie Murakami Fighter's History Team *Ray McDougal *Makoto Mizoguchi *Liu Feilin World Heroes Team *Hanzo Hattori *Ryoko Izumo *Janne D'Arc Metal Slug Team *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Eri Kasamoto Phineas and Ferb Team *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Alex Team *Alex Raven *Hyde *Angela Van Elerie Yagami Team *Tetsuji Yagami *Bonnie Rockwaller *Kendall Perkins Undercover Cops Team *Rock Howard *Matt Gables *Zan Takahara Korean Justice Team *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Dong Hwan *Fio Germi Rage of The Dragons Team *Jimmy Lewis *Billy Lewis *Sonia Romanenko Kim Possible Team *Kimberly Ann Possible *Ron Stoppable *Yori Milo Murphy's Law Team *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Mellisa Chase Gal's Fighter Team *Rosa Felmonde *Candace Flynn *B. Jenet Tri-State Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Takeru Yin *Kenshido Sofia The First Team *Princess Sofia *Princess Amber *Prince James Breakers Team *Sho Kamui *Lee Dao Long *Tia Langray Monogram Team *Monty Monogram *Jeremy Johnson *Syo Kirishima MOTW Team *Kevin Rian *Gato Futaba *Khushnood Butt Singles Entry *Takumi Aida Mid-Bosses *Khakha Peu Pew (Easy) *Antonio Dela Torre-Saavedra (Normal) *Kusanagi (Hard) Sub-Boss *Violent Shen Woo Boss *Mezool Exclusive DLC characters *Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Rikimaru Kusanagi (COF 3) *Kisarah Westfield *Ryoko Izumo Category:Video games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Disney Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:The King of Fighters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fighter's History Category:The CLASH of Fighters Category:World Heroes Category:Metal Slug Category:Kim Possible Category:Undercover Cops Category:Rage of The Dragons Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves